My Night Among Stars
by chewinggumandpencils
Summary: Parvati's thoughts on Harry and the Yule Ball. Written for round 2 of the Diversity Competition. Unrequited love /sigh


_A/N: Though it is quite obvious, it's from Parvati's POV and takes place in 4th year. _

_Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>I'd honestly fancied him. A lot of girls did, not that he knew it. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, after all. The majority of the girls in the school fancied him at some point.<p>

Most of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls had stopped fancying him though, just because they thought he was out for attention. They'd switched their affections to Cedric Diggory, the one they claimed was the true Hogwarts champion.

None of the Gryffindors believed that he had actually put his name in the Goblet. We got to see him every day, got to see the pressure he was under. We got to see how much it hurt him to have Ron hating him for it. The other houses didn't get to see that. But we did. I did.

I legitimately liked him.

I thought he would never notice me. Well, not like that, at least. I'm sure he occasionally noticed me otherwise, since we were in a lot of classes together. It would have been plain rude of him to have never noticed me.

I didn't tell anyone about my crush on him. How could I? It was obvious to anyone that watched him for a decent amount of time (as I had) that he fancied Cho Chang, the stupid Ravenclaw. And she, that lucky witch, had the attention of both him and Cedric.

I knew I couldn't compete against her.

So I kept quiet, not telling anyone about how much I fancied the Boy-Who-Lived.

And then he asked me to the Yule Ball.

It was completely unexpected. I'd just walked into the common room with Lavender. We were going to go start on some homework and discuss silly things like just how ridiculous the accessories that one Ravenclaw a year under us was wearing today were.

Then he came up to me and it was all forgotten. He had been sitting with Ron, as they tended to. I had, of course, glanced over at him. I watched him get up and walk over to us. I could tell Lavender was equally confused, because Harry usually spent all his time with Ron and Hermione, not with us.

"Parvati? Will you go to the ball with me?"

I couldn't help it, I burst out in giggles. Here I was, trying to keep my crush a secret, and here he was, asking me to the Yule Ball. I couldn't help but get excited, so excited I could have danced. But I had some self control, so instead I just giggled.

Harry, like a gentleman, stood there and waited until I could control myself. I could feel myself blushing under his gaze.

"Yes, all right then." I managed to answer. He then asked me about Ron and a date for him and I answered, but I wasn't thinking about that. All I could think about was the fact that the bloke I fancied had just asked me to go to the Yule Ball with him! I briefly remembered that I wasn't the one he fancied, that he was only asking me because Cho was going with Cedric, but I chose to ignore that fact.

I was ecstatic.

I don't know if any other girl spent more time getting ready for the ball and, at Hogwarts, that's saying a lot.

Lavender was equally excited. She couldn't believe I'd gotten so lucky that I was going to go with Harry Potter himself. He was arguably the most famous Hogwarts student. He may not be an international Quidditch champion (and whomever was going with Krum was one lucky girl), but he was the savior of the Wizarding World.

And he was my date.

I went out with Padma to buy dress robes. After all, mirrors don't really do a person justice and what better way to see how something looks on me than to see it on someone who looks exactly like me? We spent hours trying to find the perfect dress. When we finally did, Padma couldn't help but get the same one, though she thankfully got them in a different color. Of course she couldn't let me be absolutely unique on this occasion, on my date with Harry Potter. But, of course, I just smiled and pretended to be happy about it. My anger would have been a clear indicator to my twin on just how excited I was for this date.

And now, it's here. The day of the dance. I spent hours today getting ready. Hours on getting my hair to lie perfectly. Hours on my makeup, making sure to not mess anything up. Hours switching accessories, borrowing things from Lavender and a few other girls. Making sure everything matched. Because everything had to be perfect.

How else would I even have a chance to win him over?

The dance started smoothly. Harry looked amazing in his dress robes. Unfortunately for Padma, I can't say the same about Ron, but that's her issue. Everything was going smoothly. Harry was a bit distracted, but it was to be expected. The whole thing must have been reminding him of the things he was going to have to do, since the dance wouldn't be happening if it weren't for the Tournament.

Everything was going great.

Then we had to dance. That's when the night started crashing in on me.

I had to remind Harry that we had to dance. Then he tripped.

I had to lead the dance. He wouldn't even look at me.

And now, here we are. Sitting at a table, not dancing. Not doing anything, really. I'm watching him. He's watching Cho.

What I wouldn't do to be dancing with him. To be laughing with him. To be the one he wants to be with.

What I wouldn't do for him to watch me instead.

But I can't let anyone know. So, when a Durmstrang student comes over and asks me to dance, I say yes. Because I can't watch him anymore. I can't sit there, letting him tear apart my heart anymore.

And I can't let him know how much it hurts.

So I go and dance with the Durmstrang boy. But all night, I watch him. I watch him until he leaves. And my heart cries.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So. Yeah. That's that. This was written for the second round of HPFC Diversity Competition. I've never written Parvati before. How was it? I had a lot of trouble getting this written. I tried a bunch of different pairings and got halfway through with some of them and had to scrap them. I just couldn't get any to work. I finally got this one to get somewhat close to matching what's inside my head and decided not to scrap it._

_Reviews? Let me know how I did! I love reviews!_


End file.
